The Imperial Domain
This section will be used to describe the Imperial Kingdom's rule as a whole. Hiearchy, commerce, geopolitics, etc... The Emperor's Land Since the birth of the Imperial Kingdom, the Emperor has demanded absolute allegiance to the Golden Throne, in return, The Throne provides military protection, commerce and industrial assistance, and civic services. Settlements are chartered, commercially asessed, then given a Warden who assesses the region militaristicly. These settlements are then required to take orders from their Realm's Leige-Lord, who takes his orders directly from the throne. The Kingdom is protected by the The Imperial Legion. The largest branch of the Legion, The Irongard, deploy armies known as The Realmgard to each realm they are usually centered in the Realm's capitol city. They in turn dispatch Wardens of The Watch to command regions inside the realm. These Wardens train the Citygard,Towngard, and Malitias. Justice is dispatched by Grand Magistrates. Every realm has a Grand Magistrate located in their Capitol citie's high courts. Under them, local law takes over. Wardens, constables, judges, etc. handle the local courts and punishment systems. Imperial warrants are given out by the highest judge, Lord Justice of the Imperial Council. He also commands the Grand Magistrates. 'The Imperial Hierarchy' THE EMPEROR The Imperial Council *Grand Minister: Overseer of all religions and religious law **High Acolyte: A realm's religious envoy to the throne. ***Eldars,High Priests, High Clerics, and Lord Sages: Highest Religious position below High Acolyte. There are far too many titles to name. *Lord General: High commander of the Imperial Legion and Thronegard. **The Imperial Legion *Lord Justice: Head Judge of the Imperial High Courts. **Grand Magistrate: A realm's high judge. ***Judges,Wardens,Constables: Giving out justice on a local level. ***Executioner,Dumbjohn's,Jailers:The lowest rung on the latter of justice. *Lord Magus: Overseer of the Arcanas Cabalas, and commander of the Warkin. **Cabalmaster: A realm's highest magical position. Usually the head of a local wizard or Sorcerers guild or sometimes The Head of an Arcane Academy. *Lord Collector: Overseer of all tribute and tax collectors. **Imperial Collector: Tribute collectors for the realm. ***Taxers: Deployed by collectors establishment to establishment to collect tax and tribute. *Lord Advisor: Economic and Civic advisor. **Imperial Assessor: The Realm's envoy to the Lord Advisor ***Chamber lord: Settlement's civic and economic authority. Sometimes regional. ***Harbormaster/Port Authority: In charge of all shipping taxes and records. ***Master Engineer: Head engineer for any civic construction in a realm. *Throneseer: The Emperor's direct advisor and assistant. **Ambassador Councilor: There is an ambassador for literally every single minority (or majority even) in the Kingdom and when they need direct action from the throne. They talk to their realm's Ambassador Counsilor who talks to the Throneseer. **The Shadowlance: A VERY CLANDESTINE, covert, and hidden society of scholars, aristocrats, and experts. Like the masons, or the illuminati of this world, they are shrouded in mythology and theory. Tribute Every settlement under Imperial Protection is required to pay a tribute to the throne, assesed at the beginning of every season by the Realm's Imperial Collector. The Imperial collector employs men known as Taxers to every settlement to collect and return to the capitol where it is picked up and delivered by the Imperial Collector directly to the throne. Small armies protect these caravans of goods. If a settlement cannot pay it's tribute. The Imperial Collector takes what they owe in gold or goods from whomever is in the settlement. It used to be that settlements were given vouchers and could pay the tribute off over time. Not under Emperor Beiro's rule. Religion The Dieties made this world and command respect and loyalty. The only authority higher than the Emperor. The Gods. All religions are accepted in Sarovale, some more than others. The Kingdom's Grand Minister is chosen by the Emperor and whatever his religion is, usually becomes the most popular. The evil deities and Gods of old are outlawed in the settlements and realms under the Throne's rule. Those caught practicing or indoctrinating any of these religions are usually put to death under heretical law. Commerce and Industry The Imperial Kingdom is a very industrious people. Employing magic to up production numbers into record highs and building new routes and roads allow realms to openly trade and merchants to travel and setup new establishments. The largest industry in Sarovale, by far, is Steel followed closely by timber and stone. These items keep the empire growing and are always in demand. The Imperial Assessors and their lackeys record every single settlement's value to the Throne in commercial means. Including food intake versus work output. The Lord Advisor reports to the throne every single commercial gain until every coin is accounted for. He then figures out ways to improve this gain. Usually by building better trade routes, assisting growing merchants and industries and planning economic investments. Magic, Arcane and Divine The Kingdom runs on Magic. From the forges of the Runehammer refineries to the lamps lining the streets of Nirewin. Magic is everywhere. Our understanding of Arcane and Divine energy however. Is not much. We can harness it, for both constructive and terribly destructive purpose, but we still dont know why or how. The core of the planet is a turbulent mass of churning magical energy. Perhaps we tap directly into that, but then why do the divine clerics and paladins of gods and druids of the wild dispell evil and talk to dieties. All of these answers are locked away in the Archivus Arcanas Cabalis, a magically sealed library of tomes written by the most powerful arcane masters of old. Those who were taught by the Godkin. This place is protected by the most powerful wizards and sorcerers the Throne can find. THis cabal is known as The Whisper. A group with 3 ultimate duties, Kepp azagoul locked up, keep the archives locked up, and quell any sorcerer or wizard that poses a threat to the Throne. The Whisper is part of the Warkin Covenant. A coven of 3 groups: The Whisper, Imperial Arcane Guildlord's Council, and the Imperial Academy of Arcana. The Council is a collection of guild leaders from across the kingdom who act as advisors to the Imperial Council (Besides Lord Magus', he oversees them). The academy is a military training school for wizards and sorcerers looking to join the Legion as a Warkin. Divine magic is a widely accepted part of both religious orders and Druidic/ranger/bardic guilds. Politics Sarovale is a ruthless jungle for the politician. A cutthroat kill or be killed (Usually literally) world of deceit, betrayal, and power. Since the throne is selected by the council, and there are no term limits, Emperor's become insanely paranoid and for a good reason. Average life span is about 7 years. The Imperial council is selected by their predecessors from the realms. The emperor can fire a council member but he cannot choose who replaces him. Local politics can run the gammut from a bloodbath terrordome scenario to an all out peaceful democratic election. Depends on the establishment. The Imperial Council appoints the realm's higher ups. They can come from anywhere. The liege-lord however, is selected by the emperor. Once chosen to be an imperial lord, you are annointed with the blood of the Godkin and then you take your oath in a long drawn out ridiculousy lavish ceremony. This alone is what pushes a vast majority of people into politics in the first place. The Horrors of the Wild The Imperial Throne likes to pretend it's their realm when in fact, it belongs to the wild. The wilds are any area where settlements under imperial law don;t have influence. The horrifying creatures that exist in these places are enough to give even the hardest swordseer nightmares. Hence why the realm's rather sort of protect what they have rather than expand. They don't want to stir up some crazy unknown bees nest. Emperor Beiro has stretched his Legion thin over the last few years. Now, settlements are coming under attack in places where there isn't help for miles and miles. Beiro has tried to expand the empire into the wilds, and is met with defeat, just like every other emperor. That's why everyone's advice is: STAY OUT! now the Kingdom is in turmoil, towngard and citygard are overworked, people are starvin, the harsh winter has destroyed the kingdom's infrasructure. Beiro grows more and more paranoid and surrounds himself with military, military that should be out protecting the fringe ssettlements.